De slag bij Birvantis
Na het uitbreken van de Lardoniaans-Aglominische oorlog was het voor allebei de landen de grootste noodzaak om zo snel mogelijk de vijand te verslaan. Als ideale tijd in het Aglominische plan seperatisto stond 5 weken genoteerd. Hierbij kon men niet weten dat de oorlog meer dan een jaar zou duren doordat er enorme legermachten te voet verplaatst moesten worden. Toen Akso in de eerste weken van de oorlog al het grootste gedeelte van hun leger kwijt was geraakt in Torgay en Herkuttilea tot een bergguerilla werd gedwongen zag de Lardoniaanse stafcommandant Jean-Jacques D'Escableau (zoon van president Jean Escableau) in dat er snel een beslissende slag moest worden gevoerd. Laten wij eerst kijken hoe de legers er destijds voor stonden. Het westelijke leger van het Aglopact was lichtelijk afgezwakt doordat ze een fractie hadden achtergelaten om de loopgraven is het oosten te graven. Het leger kwam aan in Brownmoor. Dit was een strategisch belangrijk dorp aangezien het langs de weg naar Akso lag, waar de enige bruggen en ook de smalste straat naar Lardonia waren. Het eerste Aglominische leger onder leiding van kroonprins Leander stootte het leger hiertoe door. Hier kwam het tot de eerste echte schermutseling tussen de voorafgaande verkenningstroepen van de Aglominer Julius Carna en de Herkuttileaanse luitenant Urho Paasikivi. De bevolking van Brownmoor was een week eerder al weggevoerd door Aksiaanse troepen. Sommige historici noemen dit meer dan een schermutseling. Laten we naar de opstelling kijken. De Aglominische troepen waren vooral Torgayaanse huisruimers. Grote mannen in fel blauw uniform, bewapend met hagelgeweren en achterladers. Ook zat er een batallion bereden infanterie bij van het 8ste batallion Darcy. Deze werd ondersteund door een paar infanterie compagnies, hier waren dan weer een paar machinegeweren bij ingesloten. In totaal 8.000 man. Het gevecht begon toen de bereden infanterie zo rond half elf s'nachts binnen zicht van het dorp kwam. Hier werden ze pas opgemerkt toen ze 100 meter van het dorp verwijderd, afgestapt, en in dekking gegaan waren. De Aglominische bereden infanterie functioneerde anders dan de normale infanterie. Met hun bajonetloze karabijnen en puntloze helmen waren zij meer op mobiliteit en effectiviteit gericht dan op vertoon. De 90 Herkuttileanen die het dorp verdedigden zagen ineens 800 infanteristen op het dorp af lopen. De oostkant van het dorp waar de eerste confrontatie plaatsvond werd gekenmerkt door een stroompje met maar 1 houten bruggetje. Dit bruggetje werd binnen een minuut met granaten vernield. Dit betekende dat de het stenen muurtje aan de andere kant van de stroom waarachter de vijand dekking had genomen ingenomen moest worden met brute kracht. Dit was ook het moment dat het eerste schot werd gevuurd. Dit werd opgevolgd door een dodelijk precies herkuttileaans salvo. Herkuttilea vertrouwde destijds heel erg op hinderlagen en sluipschutters en het leger had bijna bovenmenselijke accuraatheid. Luitenant Paasikivi belde in paniek het kamp dat twee kilometer buiten het dorp lag dat ze versterking nodig hadden, en het kamp zegde 4.000 Herkuttileanen en nog eens 2.000 Lardonianen toe, waarbij ook een paar machinegeweren ingesloten zaten. Aglo had al een infanteriebattailon achter zich wat maar een kilometer achter lag. Dit betekende dat de Aglominische versterking een kwartier eerder zouden komen dan de Herkuttileaanse. Maar hiervan waren geen van de twee partijen zich destijds bewust. De Aglominers probeerden van achter bomen en bosjes het vuur op de Herkuttileanen te leggen, maar door hun betere lange-afstands uitsrusting en training was dit een regelrechte mislukking. Enkele groepjes soldaten trokken zelfs het kortzwaard en voerden heldhaftige charges uit door het beekje op de vijandelijke positie. De meeste van de aanvallen strandden in het stroompje, waar ze werden neergeschoten, totdat dit stroompje rood kleurde. Als zulke aanvallen überhaupt de vijand bereikten was het een verwoed gevecht op leven en dood, waar de Herkuttileaanse bajonetten toch altijd wonnen van Aglominische kortzwaarden. Na een half uur hiervan trof de Aglominische infanterie in. Machinegeweren werden overal in het oostelijk veld opgezet en de Herkuttileaanse positie werd zo hevig onder vuur genomen dat de herkuttileaanse troepen hun petten soms versnipperd op het hoofd terugvonden. Hierdoor kon Herkuttilea niets meer. Na vijf minuten blies Paasikivi de terugtocht, dieper het dorpje in. De meeste Herkuttileanen lieten hun wapens liggen en trokken zelf revolvers of karabijnen in 1 hand en een zwaar Herkutilleans zwaard in de ander. Hiermee verstopten ze zich in de huizen. De Aglominische troepen op hun beurt staken het stroompje over en besloten de huizen uit te kammen. Deze fase duurde maar vijf minuten aangezien er ontelbare Aglominische doden in de huizen achterbleven. De Aglominische commandant Carna stuurde een telegram naar de achterhoede met daarin een verzoek om Torgayaanse huisruimers. Daarna hergroepeerden de Aglominers zich bij het beekje. Tegen deze tijd troffen ook de gaintiers vertsterkingen in. De Herkuttileanen verschansten zich in de huizen of achter zandzakken in de hoofdwegen bij het kruispunt in het midden van het dorp. Hier zetten de lardonianen ook hun machinegeweren neer. Na een laatste wanhopige poging van de bereden infanterie om het dorpscentrum in te nemen, trokken zij zich permanent terug achter het stroompje en gaven de verantwoordelijkheid aan de echte infanterie en de Torgayanen. De Torgayanen, onder Max Annstein, werd opgedragen om het oostelijk gedeelte van de stad te ontruimen. Hun speciale tactieken met hagelgeweren en verblindingsexplosieven zorgden ervoor dat een huis bezet door twintig Herkutilleanen uitgeruimd kon zijn binnen een minuut. Alle Herkutilleanen ten oosten van het kruispunt waren binnen een half uur gedood of gevangengenomen. Vervolgens kwamen zij bij de verschansingen in het midden van het dorp, waar de Torgayanen niet tegen op konden. Constant machinegeweer vuur en ook normaal vuur van alle kanten zorgde ervoor dat ook de reguliere Aglominische infanterie werd ingezet. In het dorpscentrum en op alle drie verdiepingen van het gemeentehuis brak een verwoed man op man gevecht uit. Maar doordat de Aglominers simpelweg met bijna 2000 meer waren en zij ook door het zuiden en noorden van de stad de Gaintiers praktisch hadden ingesloten, zag Paasikivi zich uiteindelijk toch genoodzaakt om zich terug te trekken over de hoofdweg richting het dorp Birvantis. Wel liet hij sluipschutters achter om een veilige terugtocht te garanderen. Om 4 uur S'nachts gaf Carna het bevel om de achtervolging te stoppen. Tegen deze tijd lagen er al 1500 dood en 3000 gewond op de grond in Brownmoor. De bereden kavallerie is 80% van zijn manschappen kwijtgeraakt tijdens de aanval kwijtgeraakt en is opgenomen in de Torgayaanse bereden kavallerie omdat de aantallen te klein waren voor een eigen compagnie. Uiteindelijk kwam de Aquilaanse hoofdmacht in Brownmoor samen. De Aquilaanse macht werd aangevoerd door zowel Princeps Eris Jerses en kroonprins Leander I van Aquila. De Torgayanen werden aangevoerd door Generalmajor Max Annstein. Het korps Enbizaka werd aangevoerd door Taishou Akira Sakai. Het kavalleriekorps Darcy werd aangevoerd door Dacois persoonlijk. Ook was er de artillerie, die werd aangevoerd door Devöd Böskie. In totaal had het zuidelijke leger 120.000 soldaten. Waarvan 100.000 infanterie, 15.000 cavallerie, en de overige 5000 steuntroepen en artillerie. De Gaintiers kwamen er wat minder goed vanaf. Zij werden aangevoerd door Senateur-et-Marechal Jacques Corbuse. De Wallensteiners werden aangevoerd door Hanz von Wallenstein. De cavallerie werd aangevoerd door Senateur-et-Marechal Jean-Jacques D'escableau. De Herkutilleaanse scherpschutters werden aangevoerd door Veikko Enalla. De Pythoniaanse regimenten werden aangevoerd door koning Leopold III persoonlijk. De groepen Belzenianen werden aangevoerd door Lord Thomas red. Bij elkaar hadden de Gaintiers ongeveer 180.000 man, maar ze hadden een verdeelde leiding, waren vermoeid en een samenstelling die zo divers was dat de meeste Gaintiers elkaar niet konden verstaan. Tijdens de slag werden meerdere keren gewoon orders van hogerop weggegooid omdat ze in een taal waren die men niet verstond. Zo verwachtten Corbuse en D'Escableau dat alle andere commandanten gewoon Lardoniaans spraken, terwijl uitendelijk juist bleek dat iedereen buiten koning Leopold dit niet sprak. Dit zorgde voor een belachelijk slechte coördinatie. Ook was er het probleem dat er een hoop huurlingen aan hun kant vochten, die geen greintje loyaliteit bezaten. Ook was er Thomas Red, de slechtste commandant ooit. Hij stond erom bekend om bij de minste tekenen van een nederlaag zijn hele legermacht terug te trekken, terwijl hij op andere momenten juist zelfmoordcharges beviel. Maar ook de Aglominers hadden een hoop te beklagen. De schermutseling bij Brownmoor heeft ze veel gekost, en ook had men de Enbizakanen die op compleet willekeurige momenten hun geweren in de berm wierpen en charges uitvoerden met zwaarden. De avond voor de slag stelde het Aglominische leger zich op voor Birvantis, terwijl de staf in Brownmoor bleef. Vaandrig Julius Isso herinnerde zich die nacht zo: We konden de Lardonianen horen zingen, zelfs kilometers verderop. La victoire est nous! Klonk het. Daarom stemden wij zelf een lied in: Vivat Wilhelmus Rex! Voorbereidingen werden gemaakt aan beide kanten. Ook de Gaintiers zaten niet stil. Rond drie uur s'nachts stuurde Corbuse Veikko Ennala en zin Herkutilleanen op een geheime missie om onder de neus van de Aglominers door Birvantis te bezetten. Dit verliep zonder problemen. De bevolking werd uit hun bed gelicht en richting het southern Redfort gestuurd. De herkuttileanen richtten sluipschuttersposten en loopgraven in. Maar Aglo was niet dom. Böskie had een verkenner dichtbij Birvantis neergezet met een telefoon. Deze merkte de Herkutilleaanse scherpschutters op, en belde Böskie. deze liet subiet een bombardement beginnen op Birvantis. Dit was het eerste schot van de slag. Birvantis werd binnen de loop van een uur in een hoop puin veranderd, maar beide partijen besloten geen actie te ondernemen. De scherpschutters in Birvantis hadden grotendeels het bombardement overleefd, maar konden nu hun sluipschuttersgeweren niet meer gebruiken, schakelden ze over op karabijnen en hagelgeweren. Toen de ochtend kwam besloten de Gaintiers direct om tot de aanval over te gaan. De Aglominers startten een tegenaanval. Zij stuurden de Torgayaanse brigade met ondersteuning van artillerie richting het dorp Birvantis, om de laatste Herkutilleanen weg te ruimen. Zij werden ondersteund door de artillerie. Ook stuurde men 5000 man infanterie ten westen van het dorp om een flankbeweging onmogelijk te maken. 10.000 man Enbizaka bewoog zich richting de oostelijke heuvel. Corbuse besloot tot een tegenzet. Aangezien Birvantis een verloren zaak was, beval hij 10.000 manschappen van Thomas red om achter het dorp een loopgraaf te graven. Ook stuurde hij tienduizend man zowel naar het oosten als naar het westen van het dorp. Een Torgayaanse soldaat herinnerd zich de strijd om het dorp. We renden simpelweg op de hoofdstraat af, maar we zagen niemand. Toen ineens zag ik wat flitsen tussen de ruïnes. Dit bleek een Herkutileaan te zijn met een machinegeweer. Zo een rattenoorlog hadden wij sinds Stad des Morgens niet meer gevochten! Terwijl Torgay zich met veel moeite door de hoofdstraat vocht was er op het westfront ook iets aan de hand. Hier werd namelijk een mars aangezet en besloten de Aquilanen de Lardoniaanse overmacht aan te vallen. Met vol Elan werd de aanval ingezet. Op ongeveer 500 meter afstand van elkaar begon men op elkaar te vuren. In beide dichte formaties vielen veel slachtoffers, maar door een gebrek aan machinegeweren bleef dit redelijk berperkt. Sommigen gebruikten nog natuurlijke dekking, maar de meesten hadden deze luxe niet. Julius Isso: We schoten, werden opgedragen tien meter te sprinten, gingen plat, laadden een patroon, stonden op, schoten weer en liepen verder. Totdat de twee machten maar 10 meter van elkaar verwijderd waren. Dit was het punt waarop de twee machten meestal tot de charge overgingen, maar Aglo zag hier liever vanaf, aangezien zij met half zo veel waren als de Lardoniaanse bajonetten en zwaardenmuur die ze voor zich zagen, en terwijl ze passief stonden te twijfelen schoten de Lardonianen door. De kolonel die de aanval leidde,Ioannis Fakis gaf bevel tot de teruchtocht, zodat ze bij versterkingen konden aansluitten. De soldaten echter, waarvan het moraal al vrij laag lag, hoorden in plaats van tactische terugtocht! Ren voor je leven! De terugtocht werd een ramp. De hele Aglominische formatie brak uiteen en rende alle kanten op. Een kleine afsplitsing Aksiaanse kavallerie zag zijn kans scoohn en nam de groep Aglominers gevangen, of sabelden ze neer. Uiteindelijk kwame van de +/- 5000 Aglominers maar 250 terug bij het kamp. De rest was dood, gewond of gevangen genomen. In de stad ging het gevecht gewoon verder. De Herkutileanen waren nu uit de stad verdreven, en de Torgayanen stuitten nu op de Aksiaanse loopgraaf, en konden hem niet ontruimen. Daarom beldden zij de hulp in van een nieuw wapen. Een kwartier na dat het belletje was gemaakt, hoorde men in de Aksiaanse iets brommen boven hun hoofd. Dit was de eerste Aglominische bommenwerpen ooit, en hij gooide brandbommen in de loopgraaf. Binnen een halve minuut stonden alle herkutileanen in brand en de overlevenden gaven hun stelling op. Torgay bezette alle gebouwen n Birvantis. Op het oostfront ging voor de Aglominers mis. De Enbizakanen die ze daar tegen de Lardonianen hadden gestuurd waren ook begonnen met vuren, maar na ongeveer tien minuten voorzichtig vuurgevehct, met iedereen die zich verstopte achter de rotsige omgeving en in bosjes, hoorden de Enbizakanen het volgende uit het mondgat van hun commandant: Akira Sakai. Wat zijn jullie voor waardeloze scharminkels! Jullie hebben totaal geen eer! Met jullie verstopgedrag stellen jullie de keizer teleur! Wat is dit leven, als niet een leven dat in dienst zou moeten staan voor onze goddelijke monarch! Schaamte op jullie en al jullie families voor duizend maal duizend jaar! Het is altijd beter om als een versplinterde edelsteen onder te gaan, dan als de schaamteloze zakken die nu achter jullie liggen! Mannen! Gooi jullie nutteloze, schaamtevolle vuurwapens weg! Trek uw zwaarden! Voor de keizer! Banzai! Het gehele Enbizakaanse leger voerde hierop een charge uit richting de Lardoniaanse machinegeweren. Alle 10.000 kwamen om zonder ook maar 1 slachtoffer gemaakt te hebben. Op dit moment raakte Kroonprins Leander gefrustreerd, en ook Jerses had een beangstigde blik op zijn gezicht, en hij beval de algemene voortocht van het leger, en hield de keizerlijke garde in reserve. Ook de artillerie bleef terug. 80.000 marcheerde voorwaarts in een enorme linie die bestookt werd met artillerie, Leander zelf zocht voortdurend dekking tussen de linies. Uiteindelijk sloten ook de Torgayanen zich aan bij de linies en werd het gevecht voortgezet achter het dorp, in een scheve lijn die van het noordwesten naar het zuidoosten strekte, over de heuvel waar de Enbizakanen waren afgeslacht. Verder was het veld drassig en werd het bewegen dus lastig gemaakt. Op een lichte heuvel verderop stonden de Lardoniaanse Garde, de wallensteiners en de Lardoniaanse staf. Dit is waar het hoofdg edeelte van de slag begint. Even een snelle recap van hoe de machten nu staan. Kroonprins Leander beveelt nu te voet de Aglominische, en Jerses nu de Darciaanse infanterie op de linkerflank. Brigadier-Generaal Ionnis Fakis beveelt het centrum, bestaand uit Aglominers en Torgayanen. Julius Asimus beveelt de Aglominische rechter flank. Lardonia heeft zich haastig teruggetrokken, en heeft haar linkerflank zo kunnen positioneren dat ze de heuvel optimaal kunnen gebruiken. Ook het centrum en de wallensteiners hebben zich sterk verdedigend opgesteld, alhoewel Thomas Red de troepen verdacht ver terug trok. De Pythoniaans, Lardoniaans-Herkuttileaanse rechterflank had echter problemen. Zij moesten over licht moerassig gebied terugtrekken, en waren al vertraagd doordat ze moesten wachten op de Herkuttileanen, die zich in de flank wouden voegen. Dit zorgde ervoor dat de snel oprukkende Aglominische linkerflank al snel binnen schootsbereik was, en het vuur opende op de strompelende Gaintiers. Herkuttileaanse vrijwilliger Paavo Kekkonnen had het volgende te zeggen over deze gebeurtenis: Een ware kogelhagel kwam op ons neer, and we all tried to dodge what was coming our way, or return fire, but first of all where those not our orders. Second of all, we were all buried in mud, and could simply not advance. My boot was stuck, and a Pythonian soldier took of his top hat and tried to pull me out, but a bullet struck his head. Then when I finally managed to remove my leg from the pit, I was hit in my shin, and I fell to the ground. For nine hours I pretended to be dead, but when I was dug up from the mud, my first sight was a Darcyan soldier handing me a cigarette. (negeer het Aksiaans) Toch keerde ook het Pythoniaanse contingent terug in de linie. Leander intussen, stuurde een order naar Darcy, en dacht om een nog onbekende reden dat het grappig zou zijn om het in Darcyaans te proberen te doen. Hij zag dat de gedecimeerde flank heel ongeregeld was en dacht (terecht) dat het een goed idee was om nu direct een frontale charge met de cavalerie te maken om de rechterflank definitief te breken. Hij schreef het volgende: Tomoko Yanimm, Tes Varre Vatt pak de man, je weet welke Maar wat hij bedoelde te zeggen was: Totoko Yanimm pak je kans Bij Darcy's kant gingen er toen twee zaken mis. Ten eerste had hij geen flauw idee welke man Leander bedoelde, en ging dus uit van de beide Senateur-et-Marechals, op de meest gefortificeerde positie. Ten tweede was er hetv feit dus dat Leander had geblunderd. Maar de 5000 en Darcy hadden in dit geval niets te zeggen, en deden maar gewoon wat er van ze gevraagd te worden, en ze konden ook niet teruggeroepen worden. Ze reden paralel aan twee vijandelijke linies, terwijl ze ook nog eens bestookt werden door artillerie. Ook reden ze over drassig en heuvelachtig terrein, waardoor ze heel langzaam vooruit kwamen. Na 3 kilometer door een kogelhagel rijdend ramde de volledige kavellerie op de vijand in. Een groot gedeelte van het Gaintiers midden werd neergesabeld, maar nog steeds werd een groot gedeelte van de kavallerie neergeschoten. Uiteindelijk, toen hertog Darcy in zijn maag werd geraakt en 60% van de kavallerie dood was, blies men de teruchtocht. Dit was 1 van de meest dappere maar ook nutteloze daden uit de geschiedenis van Niri. Leander vloekte op deze actie, maar zag wel dat ook de vijand verzwakt was, en stuurde zijn midden om het verzwakte Gaintiers midden te vernietigen. Terwijl ze over de drassige velden liepen beantwoorden de Gaintiers dit met vuur, en er waren aanzienlijke slachtoffers. Wanneer de Aglominers echter binnen schootsbereik waren werd het midden echter zodanig uitgedund dat deze verliezen verbleekten. Leander ondertussen besloot dat de andere flanken niet mochten rusten en stuurde de kavalerie om de organisatie daar te verstoren. Vervolgens Rukten ze op rechts op, en de lijn die de Pythonianen en Lardonianen daar hadden opgesteld bezweek bijna. Zij trokken zich terug in een vrij dicht bos waar zwaar werd gevochten. De Aglominische linkerflank ondernam hierop initiatief en voerde een infanteriecharge uit op dit bos. Het kwam in dit bos tot zware hand tot hand gevechten, en rond 2 uur s'middags werd het op het hevigst bij St. Markkus's stream, een beekje middenin het bos. Dit was tevens een enorme open plek, waardoor iedereen en alles makkelijk doelwit was. Hierdoor ontwikkelde zich hier een bloederige status quo. Op het middenveld dwarrelde de strijd maar wat voort, maar het bleek dus uiteindelijk wel dat de Gaintiers overduidelijk aan de verliezende hand waren. Op dit moment gebeurde er iets cruciaals. Lord Thomas Red, die geen lardoniaanse bevelen kon lezen, zat eigenlijk alleen maar te wachten op het bevel tot terugtocht. Dit kwam echter niet. Maar rond 3 uur nam hij het recht in eigen handen. Voor alle Aksiaanse troepen beval hij de terugtocht. Dit bevel galmde door de rijen, en alle Aksiaanse troepen waren stomverbaasd. Zij waren echter niet van plan om daar langer te blijven dan absoluut nodig, dus trokken zij zich terug uit het leger met haastige spoed. Het bevel bereikte alleen de soldaten in het bos niet. Alle Gaintierscommandanten waren in rep en roer. Corbuse riep om het hoofd van Red, terwijl D'Escableau juist riep om een algemene terugtocht. In de tussentijd had Leander de aanval op het centrum al bevolen, En het hele Gaintiersplan begon in elkaar te zakken. De laatste poging om de Aglominers terug te slaan was een poging tot tegenaanval bij St. Markkus's stream. Leiferteriaanse troepen voerden hier een heldhaftige charge uit onder het luide geroep van hun strijdkreet Leis an Tírna nóg Corbuse stuurde nog meerde berichtgevers om er voor te zorgen dat de linkerflank niet zou instorten, maar tevergeefs. Vijf minuten later klonk er vanuit het volledige Aglominische leger een vrolijk schaterlachen, aangezien ze rustig konden toekijken hoe het volledige Gaintiers leger van zichzelf instortte. Toen Leander zag dat iedereen vluchtte stuurde hij de kavalerie om alle vluchtenden neer te sabelen. Er was in de velden rond Birvantis soms nog lichte tegenstanders van cellen soldaten in bijvoorbeeld boerderijen die niet weg wouden gaan, alhoewel deze vaak door de genie opgeblazen werden. Corbuse en D'Escableau zijn allebei ontkomen maar zijn direct naar Thomas Red gegaan, om hem de huid vol te schelden. Na een paar uur aan schermutseling was de enige groep Gaintiers die nog stond de karree van de Wallensteinse huurlingen. Eris Jerses stuurde een groep curasiers hierheen met de witte vlag om te onderhandelen over een overgave. Het gesprek zou als volgt verlopen zijn. H staat voor Hanz Wallenstein, J voor Julio Princeps, de curasierscommandant. J: Geef je over, en jullie zal niets gebeuren! H: Likken mag je me! Hierop stoven de curasiers uit elkaar terwijl de musketiers in de karree het vuur opende. Wat de Wallensteiners konden zien toen de rook optrok, waren 12 kanonnen die op ze gericht waren. Het bevel om het vuur te openen werd gegeven, en de volledige Wallensteinse garde is op het veld van Birvantis een heldendood gestorven. Hierna was het volledig vrij spel voor de Aglominers. Iedereen binnen zicht werd neergesabeld, zelfs zij die zich overgaven. En om 8 uur s'avonds was het stil bij Birvantis en overal brandden de vreugdevuren. Hiermee was de grote oorlog praktisch besloten. Een paar maanden later zou de strijd afgelopen zijn. Toch was de tol van dit gevecht enorm. Aan het einde lagen er 24.000 Aglominers dood in Aksiaanse grond en in totaal 104.000 dode Gaintiers, waarvan ongeveer de helft omkwam in de teruchtocht. Hierna was het Gaintiersleger praktisch vernietigd, en kon zich ook niet terugtrekken bij Akso, en werd daar vernietigd. De slag van Birvantis is nog steeds de meest bloedige bekende slag uit de geschiedenis van Niri, en zal daar ook altijd om bekend staan.